Previously, many types of umbrellas have been in use endeavoring to provide an effective means to prevent turning inside out during conditions of high wind known to accompany a rainstorm. In most cases some type of vent has been incorporated into the center of the umbrella, either a single, or multiple holes protected by some type of fabric cover. Further, structure has been added to reinforce the ribs, however, this approach has not been entirely successful, nor have the openings by themselves provided the optimum solution.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ DES. 162,617 Benivegna Mar. 27, 1951 1,031,974 Thomas Jul. 9, 1912 3,032,047 Wendorf May 1, 1962 3,456,661 Farley Jul. 22, 1969 3,960,162 Noel Jun. 1, 1976 ______________________________________
Benivegna illustrates a windproof umbrella with the canopy made in three pieces with the first two overlapping the third. This is a design patent, therefore, no structure is disclosed.
Thomas teaches an umbrella having a plurality of holes in the top thereof, covered by a device with a thimble portion fitting the upper end of the rod with fabric extending beyond a plurality of openings in the canopy. The device in each embodiment is permanently raised above the canopy.
Wendorf discloses a storm umbrella, again having a plurality of holes and a cover similar to that above in combination with a number of guy members attached between the post and the tips of the ribs. The guy members have various embodiments, however, all are flexible, but do not stretch or yield in length to accommodate wind velocity and magnitude.
Farley employs a plurality of arcuate flying vents comprised of tapered, generally triangular gores extending and tapered with increasing width beyond the perimeter of an opening in the umbrella canopy. The flying vents fill with air rising from beneath and expel the air outwardly providing aerodynamic stability.
Noel incorporates a plurality of vents comprised of pivotal flaps fabricated of semi-rigid material resiliently seamed to the ribs that open and expel the air due to the flexing of the ribs under wind conditions. The vents are positioned near the swinging connections of the ribs and struts allowing pressure to be relieved at the critical point.